


May I have this dance?

by vonnielovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonnielovesmarvel/pseuds/vonnielovesmarvel
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to a restaurant and part ways.Will they meet up again and what will happen when they do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the late 1940’s in an alternate universe where Steve won the war and came home with Bucky.

Steve's POV

I sat there drink in one hand and my head lulling into the other. 

Peggy Carter had just ended things with me and I was heartbroken to say the least. 

Little did I know I was going to be dancing with a dark haired angel, who just so happened to be my best friend.

————— Five Hours Earlier —————

"Steve, we're gonna be late if you don't get your super solider ass down here", said the man waiting by the front door.

"We would be already out the door if you hadn't sprayed me with vinegar!"

Bucky rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head he thought he saw his brain. And just like that, another stupid prank popped into his head.

Quick to act on it, Bucky opened the door and slammed it shut. Low and behold, Steve comes running down the stairs at a dangerously high rate of speed. 

As Bucky hears him turn the corner, he turns around and smiles at the heavy breathing Steve.

Steve raises his finger and points at Bucky, "Not funn-".  
"What?"  
"Is there something on my face?"

Bucky soon realized he was staring at the man before him and slowly, but surely he caught himself.

"S- sorry"  
"Uh are you re-"

"Yep! Now let's hurry we can't be late", said Steve mocking the brown haired man before him.

Bucky, almost relieved that Steve didn't notice, grabbed his coat and followed him out.

When they arrived at their local bar & grill Bucky went left and Steve went right.

\--—————- 2 hours later ——————

"May we have this dance", said Steve in a joking tone.

"We shall", said the giggling auburn haired beauty.

Peggy and Steve stepped onto the mini dance floor in the middle of the tiny bar & grill. 

While they danced to a slow tune in the dim lit building. Peggy's head resting on Steve Rogers chest and his head rested on top of hers. 

Steve couldn't help but think about Bucky and what he was probably doing with some random dane-

Peggy suddenly gasps.

"What?", said Steve lifting his head off of the shorter females.

Steve suddenly looks over at the one and only Angie Martinelli.

Steve looked over at Peggy, but she was no longer there. Then he saw her pacing towards the strawberry blonde female. 

Peggy suddenly embraces her in a hug and gives her a soft peck on lips. She turns toward Steve and mouths a 'sorry' and walks out of the restaurant hand in hand with young Angie Martinelli.

Steve slowly sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. 

He thought and thought and then, he thought some more.

'How could Peggy do this?'

'I'm in love with her and well at least I thought she was in love with me'

'I probably look so stupid right now'

'Being left by a beautiful woman like that, Jesus!'

'Let alone losing her to a woman!?'

'What does she even see in her?'

Suddenly Steve was interrupted by his thoughts when he hears a familiar voice and feels a hand on his shoulder.

He turns and see's "Bucky?"

"Hey Stevie" says Bucky with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Steve grins softly at the old, but familiar nickname.

Bucky looks over at Steve and starts to wonder what's going on in that beautiful brain of his.

Then Steve looks at him with curiosity and he soon after wonders what he did.

"You think I have a beautiful brain?" says Steve somewhat weirded out.

Blushing, Bucky hurriedly changes the subject.

"So, do you wanna go dance?" says Bucky a little more bubbly.

"Uh, sure" says, now smiling, Steve.

Bucky grabs Steve's hand and leads him to what Steve thinks is gonna be the mini dance floor, but is led to a closed off room.

The room is dimly lit with pictures on the walls of the soldiers that fought before him and along side him. 

There was also a record player playing a unfamiliar yet soothing song.

Bucky then nervously grabs Steve's other hand, slowly pulling him closer to the center of the room.

"Never thought that you would be,  
standing here so close to me"

"May I have this dance" Bucky says as he cautiously pulls Steve closer.

Steve's breath hitches in his throat and nods slowly.

"There's so much I feel that I should say,  
but words can wait until some other day"

Bucky then brings Steve's and his movement to a slow sway.

Steve looks into to the dashing brunettes eyes and stares fondly into them.

While Bucky is thinking about all the times he woke up from this same exact scenario over and over again. 

Yet every single time it feels so real it's still just a dream.

"You'll never know how many dreams  
I dream about you"

Steve knowing that he has secretly wanted this forever and to be that lucky dane.

Him knowing that no matter what happens he won't feel that emptying feeling inside him ever again.

"Or just how empty they all seem without you"

Bucky then feels Steve bring his hand up to his chest and start to more comfortably sway to the beat of the song.

Grazing Steve's hand with his, he leans in.

"So kiss me once,"

Bucky gets impossibly closer to Steve to the point where Steve can feel the warmth of Bucky's breath on his lips.

"Then kiss me twice,"

Steve then leans in and slowly connects his lips with Bucky's soft plump ones.

Bucky slowly pulling back and staring at his Stevie with a small warm smile on his lips.

"Then kiss me once again,"

Bucky reconnecting their lips causes Steve to sigh into the kiss with a smile on his face.

"It's been a long, long time."


End file.
